Cazado
by maestro jedi
Summary: cuando un ser un heroe no es suficiente para sobrevivir


Todo parecía tan oscuro, todavía no terminaba de comprender por que continuaba corriendo, después de todo, de que serbia correr, esa entidad terminaría por encontrarlo y así terminar con lo que había venido hacer a este planeta, pero a un así el tenia que continuar corriendo era de vida o muerte seguir corriendo.

El chico no se dio cuanta cuando había dejado de llorar, quizás sus lagrimales se habían secado completamente, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, no lo había.

- Abuelo, Gwen – gimoteo entre cortadamente, mientras seguía con su demencial carrera, iba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta de una rama que se hallaba en su camino, hasta el momento en que cayo a la suelo tan rápidamente que no le dio ni tiempo de meter la manos para tratar de suavizar la abrupta caída

El dolor de la caída, no era nada comparable con el que en esos momentos sentía su corazón, trato inútilmente de ponerse de pie, pero a un que en un principio casi lo conseguía, su pierna izquierda flaqueo en el ultimo momento asiéndole perder el equilibrio, en ese momento sintió que el dolor aumentaba en un cien por ciento, lo que le hizo dar un gran gemido de dolor

- Maldita sea – mascullo, mientras se apretaba la pierna tratando de eliminar el dolor, si tan solo viera sido mas inteligente, y menos idiota, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pensó el chico ¿por que había tratado de jugar al súper héroe? si se había enfrentado a grandes villanos y siempre había salido casi ileso, pero

¿Por qué no comprendió? Que este ser era algo más de lo que el podía controlar, incluso el abuelo le había advertido que no fuera a su encuentro, pero a un así el fue, después de todo ya hacia tiempo que no tenia una aventura como esa, si tan solo lo hubiera pensado mejor

Había corrido al encuentro del ente, como un niño pequeño a los juguetes del día de navidad, al principio parecía que todo marcharía bien para el, pero la cosa no podía durar, el ente era mas de lo que había enfretanto en toda su vida, era un ser superior a todos los que había enfrentado

Un ente blanco, con ojos grises, pelo rubio, mirada sosiega y una sonrisa melancólica, no parecía si quiera pelear con mucha fuerza, en realidad no importaba como atacara el chico, el ente parecía completamente indiferente y aburrido, pero en cuestión de minutos algo pareció empezar a salir mal, la criatura lo miro con una expresión de regocijo, y sin mas levanto un dedo apuntado al chico

- ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?- pregunto el chico mientras se había convertido en diamante, y lanzaba un ataque contra esa extraña criatura, la cual sin mucho esfuerzo lo desvió, el chico no sabia que esperar, pero en ese mismo instante sintió como si algo pasara cerca de el, rápidamente volteo pero ya no había nada ahí

- Tu truco parece no a ver funcionado – fanfarroneo el chico, pero instantes después una gigantesca explosión, sacudió los aires y la tierra, el castaño giro su cabeza inmediatamente, en ese momento ante sus ojos pudo observar una gigantesca explosión en forma de hongo que surgía de donde antes estaba su ciudad natal

- No – grito mientras la onda de choque le golpeaba bruscamente su rostro, giro violentamente contra su adversario, y sin mas se lanzo sobre de el alargando uno de sus brazos, con la intención de partir al maldito en dos, tenia que pagar por lo que había hecho, y por todos los santos que lo haría

- Muere- exclamo mientras saltaba contra su enemigo, el cual tan solo se limito a sonreír, y sin mas lo agarro de su pecho y con un movimiento rápido, arranco el omnitrix de su muñeca lo que hizo que el chico lanzara un poderoso gemido de dolor, cayendo violentamente sobre su espalda, el dolor le era insoportable su piel había sido desgarrada, y un sin fin de venas estaban expuestas provocando una gran cantidad de perdida de sangre,

- Ah – grito mientras usaba su camisa para tratar de impedir la perdida de sangre, sus ojos se posaron sobre su adversario que en esos momentos veía el omnitrix con ojos de examinacion detallada, tenia que hacer algo antes de que descubriera que era lo que hacia, pero todos sus temores fueron trasformados en un gigantesco miedo, cuando vio al ser, que sin mas apretaba el artefacto haciendo que explotara en su mano, para inmediatamente voltearse hacia su enemigo y sin mas, lanzar una serie de agujas de sus manos que se incrustaron en el suelo ante el chico, el cual entendió rápidamente el mensaje y sin mas empezó a correr mientras el ser solamente levitaba tras de el parecía que estaba disfrutando torturarlo

- Demonios- gruño mientras se recargaba contra un árbol, la criatura lo había perseguido durante horas, y ya no tenia energías para continuar, lo que era obvio para el chico era que su verdugo adoraba jugar con el, después de todo, al parecer siempre que ya lo tenia en sus garras, parecía darle la oportunidad de escapar, se sentía como un simple juguete, tenia que hacer algo ¿pero como?, si tan solo tuviera el omnitrix con el, de pronto una idea ilumino su cabeza, claro era obvio no necesitaba esa cosa, después de todo no tenia un cerebro con el cual, podía pensar en algo, lentamente recorrió el suelo con su mano, la oscuridad era inmensa, instantes después encontró lo que había estado buscando una piedra, su corazón latió fuertemente, la examino lentamente, sabia que si era del tipo adecuado, tendría una oportunidad

- " Que suerte" – pensó, al comprobar que se trataba de una piedra de pedernal, si tan solo encontrara una rama lo bastante fuerte, su búsqueda rindió frutos minutos después encontró una raíz que le serviría, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, y sin mas se puso hacer lo que tenia que hacer

La criatura lo había estado buscando sin muchas ganas, después de todo, ya se había aburrido del chico desde hacia algún tiempo, pero tenia todavía que acabar, con su presa, sin mas empezó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba, el chico, sentía el calor corporal de la criatura, en pocos instantes lo mataría

Ben vio como su adversario se acercaba a el, rápidamente oculto lo que había creado, con su mano sana, tan solo tenia que acercarse a la criatura lo suficiente para atacarlo, pero la criatura parecía tener alguna idea de lo que pretendía hacer, lo observo detenidamente desde donde estaba, el chico se ponía cada vez mas nervioso, ¿se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones? ¿Y si lo mataba antes de que actuara? tenia que hacer algo y rápido, pero la criatura se acerco a el un poco mas, casi en su rango de alcance, sabia que no debía titubear, era hora de demostrar que era hombre, sin mas usando lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, se lanzo, contra su adversario

El tiempo pareció detenerse, de pronto el chico sintió en su estomago, algo filoso entrando en el, para instantes después empezar a desgarrarlo

La criatura lentamente levanto al chico, y sin mas labio su rostro, el cual representaba en esos momentos, un dolor indescriptible, era tan suculento, el miedo, el horror, la desesperación, no había comido algo tan delicioso desde hacia tanto tiempo, pero lentamente sintió como su victima, se dejaba de mover, sin mas lo arrogo contra el suelo, y sin mucha ceremonia lo incendio

En esos segundos, una luz color azul, lo rodeo, y se sin mas despego para alegarse inmediatamente de ese patético planeta, si se había divertido pero ya era hora de ir a buscar a la siguiente victima, que lo alimentara con sus emociones

Fin

XD bueno que les aprecio, algo completamente alegado de lo que suelo escribir no, pero me pareció interesante escribir algo así espero que les guste, ya saben comentarios, criticas y demás manden un comentario


End file.
